I stay in love
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: *mikan and natsume are already couples but one day mikan decided to let go of natsume for some reason. will natsume also accept the fact that mikan already decided to break up with him? -True story- -oNe-shot- : *


-I stay in love-

-oNe-shoT-

SummaRy: mikan and natsume are already couples but one day mikan decided to let go of natsume for some reason. will natsume also accept the fact that mikan already decided to break up with him?? -True story- -oNe-shot- :)

Yuri-chan: Yay!! another one shot!! but this time the one shot I made is true because the story is about me and my errr..special still in the end I added some err..Details..so enjoy :) Oh and BTW this is a songfic....

Hotaru: Baka, baka, baka,baka ,baka

Yuri-chan: mou, hotaru-chan your so mean :)

Hotaru-chan: Tch..whatever (walks away)

Yuri-chan: hotaru don't go!!!

Mikan-chan: what yuri-chan wants hotaru to say is She doesn't own Gakuen Alice but she do own those suckish grammars :D

_I stay in love_

Morning at Gakuen Alice, Class 2-B middle school division has a different aura today, since instead of arguing couples, they are now very quiet now one was staring at the view seen on the window the other was reading a manga, and instead of drooling fan-girls for the first time they just sat on their own sits and discuss well it's still the same discussing their "sama" and instead of petting his rabbit right now he is now arguing with the inventor. Everything is different very different.

_Flashback:_

_Ringgg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Poof!! the alarm clock was burned since mikan sakura copied natsume's alice her special someone_

_"kyaa!!!It's already 6:45 am I'm gonna be late!!!" mikan screamed on top of her lungs._

_Being mikan sakura she jump of her bed, fix her bed, have some shower, dress-up on her middle-school uniform, Eat some bread let her hair down for the first time since "her" natsume said so and woosh!! Of she goes until.....She just decided to walk and start thinking_

_"Hmm..That dream of letting go natsume, will I follow it??" mikan asked to herself. "after all were complete opposite and somehow I'm kinda tired of getting hurt on those name callings". mikan thought. "But will it be the right decision??" mikan again thought. "I gotta go talk to natsume later". mikan said and continue walking to their classroom._

_CLASS 2-B middle school division..........._

_"Ohayo, minna-san". mikan said awkwardly._

_And because of her greeting hotaru did notice it that something is wrong with her and she fully knew that it was about natsume again..._

_"Ohayo, hotaru" mikan said awkwardly and went straight to her sit. until hotaru spoke...._

_"Wait no hug??" hotaru asked._

_"I'll kinda pass today" mikan said and went of to her sit._

_"Ohayo, ruka-pyon" mikan sadi still awkwardly_

_"and ohayo, natsume-kun" mikan said more awkwardly than the rest and he did notice that but decided to pass._

_End of flashback:_

"I really don't know what to do". Mikan thought staring at the view beside her which is the sakura tree the place where it they confessed their love for one another.

"Oi, baka are you okay??" natsume asked clmly than ever which is only used for mikan and only for _her._

"Hai..Why do I look like I don't??" mikan asked while smiling forcefully.

"Well actually you really look like your sick" hotaru says still emotionless out of no where.

"No,guys I'm definetely surely fine I'm just err....thinking...err.._something._" mikan said trying to convince her friends that she is definetely fine.

"Oh-okay" everyone said excluding hotaru and natsume they both knew that somethings wrong with the baka and she's starting to make them _worried_

The class already ended and still mikan was very quiet she just walk straight to the sakura tree waiting for s_omeone _so that she can already talk about what she already decided what to do..

And he finally came.....err actually he is really there but onthe other side of the tree he just noticed that mikan was there so he walk on mikan's place.

"Natsume we need to talk" mikan said

"Hn...whatever..." he just said and continued reading his manga but mikan knew him better,she knew that he is actually listening.

**_Oh baby  
Baby, I stay in love with you _**

"You see---I think--we should err..uhm..err break up already." mikan said nervously which made natsume's eyes widened for the first time.

"I mean look, were opposite and you kept blabbering about me being annoying, and also our friends kept loathing each other and you see our fan-boys and girls re always making wars and I hate that..that's why I decided this is the right decision. Mikan said seriously.

"Your joking right??" natsume said still emotionless.

"Do I look like one??" mikan said seriously.

"Hn, fine with me after all I didn't love you at all, I just used you so that I can get rid of my fan-girls so now that they are already demolished away then fine with me,I didn't really care at you at all,your just one big brat who annoys me so much your just-" natsume was cut off since...

_slap_

"Your such a bastard natsume..I hate you..I hate you!!" mikan said then ran away having tears starting to flow on her cheeks.

Natsume's P.O.V

_"Hn, fine with me after all I didn't love you at all, I just used you so that I can get rid of my fan-girls so now that they are already demolished away then fine with me,I didn't really care at you at all,your just one big brat who annoys me so much your just-" natsume said._

_"stupid pride!!" natsume said clenching his fist while punching the trunk of sakura time his left hand is fully swollen and has a blood on it._

_"What I'm suppose to say is, mikan please don't go, I really love you, and if you go I might be fully enclosed with darkness" natsume said to himself which is not said and instead his pride took over him._

_"ARGH!!!!! i hate life!!!!!" natsume shouted and kept punching and punching the trunk of the tree until he decided to go back to his room after all punching a innocent tree is won't change what happen earlier._

End of Natsume's P.O.V

back to mikan...

_**Dying inside cause I can't stand it  
Make or break up  
Can't take this madness  
We don't even really know why  
All I know is baby  
I try and try so hard  
To keep our love alive  
**_

_"argh!! this hurts".mikan thought while rolling like a ball and start crying harder._

_"I don't wanna feel this feeling again, natsume I thought you love me, but I was wrong" mikan again thought still crying_

_"Using me??playing with me??? I guess that's the main reason why that dream is the same dream I always have" mikan again thought crying even harder._

_knock knock_

_"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

"Oi,baka you forgot to lock your door." hotaru said emotionless."your really a kl-" hotaru was cut off when she saw her bestfriend crying on the side of her special star room.

_"I knew it something unwanted happened, but I must confirm it". _Hotaru thought walking towards mikan.

_**If you dont' know me at this point  
Then I highly doubt you ever will  
I really need you to give me  
That unconditional love I used to feel  
It's no mistaking  
We're just erasing  
From our hearts and minds **_

"Are you crying because of _him??"_ hotaru asked still emotionless but deep inside she wanna shoot natsume for making mikan cry like the someone died.

Mikan just nodded..

"Why did something unexpected happened???" hotaru asked.

"hai*sobs* you see*sobs* hotaru*sobs* we broke*sobs*up already*sobs*"..mikan said crying and crying

"Baka come here you'll look even uglier than before if you kept crying like that" hotaru said giving mikan the opportiunity to hug her.

"Oh..hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted hugging hotaru." I'm happy that your my bestfriend" mikan said to hotaru and started to smile

"Baka, you'll pay me 1,000,000 rabbits for hugging me while having a nose dripping and spreading me your baka germs" hotaru said but deep inside she's very happy that her bestfriend is back already to herself I guess so..

_**And I know we said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you  
**_

The next day at Gakuen Alice class 2-b middle-school division, was worse than yesterday...everything is really different all of the students were just on their proper sit spacing out..And well our two couples are much worse than before they just sat on their sit and kept quiet which ruka and hotaru both notice..

"something is wrong right??" ruka asked hotaru and hotaru gave ruka a nod as her answer.

"We just better mind our own business right now you see, both of them broke up yesterday." hotaru explained which made ruka's eyes widened.

"Oh,your kinda right about that but still natsume starts to worry me" ruka said

"same as me" hotaru said and went back to her invention.

Then suddenly, Narumi-sensei step in to their classroom and he even got a different aura since he doesn't wear those skirts,and weird clothes instead he is wearing a simple clothes which means formal a t-shirt and a pants LoL.

"Ohayo minna-san" narumi greeted everyone.

"Ohayo,narumi-sensei" everyone said except hotaru,natsume and for the first time mikan which narumi noticed.

_**And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you **_

_**"**something's wrong I guess I must give these guys some free time"_ narumi thought.

"Well, I guess I kinda have some meeting all of a sudden so free time. Adeiu" narumi said then of he goes [ a/n: that was the lamest excuse I've ever heard of.]

[a/n: let's skip for a while since I'm kinda tired to explain what they are doing on their free time]

**_Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Baby, I stay in love with you_**

Dismissal time comes..................

_**It cuts so deep  
It hurts down to my soul  
My friends tell me  
I ain't the same no more  
We still need each other  
When we stumble and fall  
How we gon' act  
Like what we had  
Ain't nothin' at all **_

**_"_**Mou, mikan-chan you didn't even eat lunch earlier are you sure your still full??" a worried nonoko asked

Mikan just nodded..

_flashback:_

_Lunch time...._

_"Mikan-chan here!!!" nonoko shouted waving for her to go to their table._

_"so mikan-chan, what's your pick today??" nonoko asked._

_"hmm..I'll pass meal for a while since I kinda felt not on the mood to eat right now." mikan said awkwardly while resting her face on her palm._

_"Oh...Okay" nonoko said when nonoko was done she left mikan with hotaru for a while since she have to put her plate on the left over._

"_oi...baka cheer up or else I'll shoot you with my baka gun." hotaru said pointing the baka gun to mikan already._

_"It's okay,shoot me if you want It won't hurt me since right now I'm feeling nothing and thinking nothing except him." mikan said._

_"Baka" hotaru thoght staring at her bestfriend._

_End of flashback:_

_**now Hey! What I wanna do is  
Ride shot-gun next to you  
With the top down like we used to  
Hit the block  
proud in the S.U.  
We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes  
I can't last one moment alone  
Although I know **_

_**  
**_"ano..ne nonoko-chan,hotaru-chan and anna-chan I'm fine no need to worry." mikan said forcing a smile so that her friends won't be worried anymore.

"Anna,nonoko let's go" hotaru said or more like commanded since she felt _his _she also want her best friend to be back to her old self again.

When nonoko,anna and our dearly ice queen left mikan again felt depressed so she decided to walk and walk and walk to no where until......

_Bump..._

"Ouch!!" ano-ne gome- " mikan was cut off since the one she bump into was natsume hyuuga.

"Next time watch your way" natsume said coldy but instead of mikan reacting she just passed-by natsume as if he was just a natsume starting to be pissed off grabbed mikan's wrist and drag her to their _favorite place._

Natsume let go of mikan and pinned her on the trunk having his long bangs keep his crimson-eyes, he remained silent until...

"mikan what's wrong with you??" natsume asked still emotionless.

_**We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause it ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you**_

"You know what's wrong with me huh??" mikan paused. "Nothing natsume!!!! nothing!!! it's just that I think I regreted letting you go for no reason,I hate it when we don't talk,I hate it when I don't hear you calling me names, I hate it when you don't annoy and tease me!!!I hate it when your with girls!! I hate everything natsume!! But still I think that is the reason why I kept loving you!!" mikan shouted while tears starting to flow from her cheeks, and natsume was left wide-eyed

" "_" your really a baka". natsume said still emotionless.

"And now your calling me a baka!!!well whose fault is it anyways?? of course me!!.Natsume all I really want is to be with you forever, all I want is-. Mikan was cut off since her lips is already locked with natsume's oH how she missed those lips and so she since she missed those kisses she kissed natsume back..But since they already ran out off breath [a/n: who doesn't??] they broke their kissand remained silent until natsume cut off the awkward silence.

**_And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like 'Oh well'  
_Each_ time you let me down  
See I can't get over you  
Now no matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you_**

"If you did that again polka, I think I'll die without you, cuz you made my heart shattered on day you said that". natsume said still emotionless.

"Gomen,gomen" mikan said still hugging natsume

_"and uhm..argh!!why is it so hard to say those words..??"_ natsume thought

"I'msorrymikaniloveyouverymuchandi'lldoanythingjustforyou" natsume said as fast as he can which made mikan well puzzled,confused what-so-ever.

_**We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause it ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you **_

_"_Just remember this perverted-jerk, I will always stay in love with you no matter what happens" mikan said which made natsume blush a little but succesfully hid it with his bangs.

"Whatever" natsume just said

Without the two couples again noticing their were three girls squealing due of what happened earlier well except for one girl she just kept clicking and clicking her camera..[A/N: they are HxNxA]

"I'm glad mikan-chan and natsume-kun are together again" nonoko exclaimed.

"Hai,I'm very happy for her how about you??hotaru-san??" anna asked

"Nope I didn't expect the ending to be like these I thought It will be a cat-dog fight again" hotaru said still emotionless and of she goes back toher pictorial while the two girls beside her kept giggling.

"Mou, imai-san nonoko and I know that your also very happy for them right??" anna asked which the result is

_baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka_

The two girls flew away..and landed on the farm of ruka LoL her upgraded baka gun is really powerful right now.

_**And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try and front like 'Oh well'  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you  
Now no matter what I do  
But baby, baby, baby  
I stay in love with you  
( I stay in love......)**_

Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Baby, I stay in love with you  
I stay in love

* * *

_**A/N**:*and so that how it ends, mikan and natsume ended up being together *again*, nonoko and anna flying away, mikan being annoyed by natsume again and hotaru selling the pictures she just taked earlier[money-maker] but the most important thing is Mikan promised that she will always stay in love with natsume hyuuga forever and ever*end  
..SO Like it or hate it?? review please again I repeat this is a true story the one that isn't true is the fact that we both decided to let go,but in my story they ended up again..so review please :))_

_P.s: The following stories will be on HIATUS (I'm so busy I can't even think on how to update it)_

_I Love ?_

_Summary: mikan is a girl who never smiles ever since her father died and her mother going to America. but one night before her birthday she met a 10 yrs. Old crimson eyed boy namely natsume hyuuga.. what happens next?  
_

_Love can't be resisted_

_Summary: Just as I tried to close my heart there I meet a guy who'll do anything to have me for himself._

_And the story "Realize" will be revised so watch out!!_

On going stories :

_1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars_

_summary:Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be? R&R. I made it rated T for some reasons...._

_And ANGEL of Mine _

_Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl who change my life natsume said...read it you won't regret it pinky swear....  
_

_My following stories will be on Hiatus due of the fact that I'm on one-shot mode right now :) Hope you understand :)_

_Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. I love you all guys!!! n_n_

_p.s I have a poll on which story I will first update it's still open please vote :)_


End file.
